War of the Bands
by xoxo.lahh
Summary: Chapter 6 up! The girls are stuck in a battle of the bands with the boys. What could go wrong? Please enjoy. Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is the first chapter of "War of the Bands" I hope you like it any spelling errors or grammar errors PLEASE let me know about them, so I can fix it. I hope you enjoy the story!!

"TALKING"

"_THINKING_"

NARRATOR

DECLAIMER: I don't own any character on this story... Masashi-san does...

* * *

"War of the bands."

One normal day on a town in Japan called Konoha; four girls were talking about a contest that was going to happen in Konoha.

"So, are we going in?" the blond one asked.

"YOU BET!" a pink haired one shouted.

"Ino, Sakura calm down…" a brunette said with her arms crossed looking at her two friends.

"Isn't it amazing? I'm so nervous!" Ino said jumping up and down.

"Hey guys, where's Hinata?" Sakura asked looking through the window.

"I don't know… She said she was coming! Right, Tenten?" Ino calmly sat down with a confused look on her face.

"What if Hiashi-san didn't let her come to my place?" Tenten stood up and went to the phone. She dialed Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi, answered the phone. "Hey, Hana-chan! Is Hinata there?" she quickly asked.

"Nope! But she is on her way to your house. She left like 5 minutes ago," Hanabi happily replied.

"Okay, thanks Hana-chan... yeah bye…" she hang up.

"So?" Ino and Sakura asked.

"She's on her way," Tenten sat on her bed and looked at the lyrics. "What song are we singing for the try-outs?"

"I think 'Suddenly I See.' I like it, and we do a great job on that one!" Sakura said grabbing the lyrics and stomping her foot to the beat of the song.

"DINGDONG! DINGDONG!"

"I'll go," Ino said standing up from her seat and running towards the door.

"Hi Ino-chan" Hinata wasn't shy since she broke up with her boyfriend. Supposedly he 'cheated' on her. No one knows if it's true or not.

"Hey girl!" Ino said walking with Hinata to Tenten's room.

"You're late Hina-chan!" Sakura said putting her arms on her hips.

"Sorry Sakura, but my dad didn't let me come…"

"Why?" they all asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" See what I mean she's more rebel. Her boyfriend was a trouble maker so she became one, too.

"Guess what?" Sakura said grabbing her glass of water and taking a zip of it.

"What?" Tenten said looking at her with a serious look on her face.

"Connected is going to compete on the contest, too."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Yeap! I saw Uchiha when I got the information." Sasuke is Sakura's ex-boyfriend. Two months ago they broke-up for the same reason Hinata broke-up with her ex, Naruto.

"I bet you they are there just to bother us!" Ino shouted crossing her arms, "I hope Shikamaru falls asleep in the middle of the try-outs."

"Hinata you didn't say anything, Neji didn't mention it or what?" Tenten asked. Neji is Hinata's cousin, and Tenten's ex-boyfriend. They broke-up because a chick named Leiko was flirting with Neji and he didn't do anything about it. Actually, he liked it!

"Nope, Neji-Onissan didn't say a thing. I think he kept it to him self and his gang,"

"Well I hope they burn in hell!" everybody laughed. Two months ago the four of them broke-up with their ex-boyfriends the same day… really weird. But they cried for only two days and the rest they just tried to forget about it going to discos, parting more, flirting with hot guys… everything they didn't do while being in a relationship.

"Well let's practice!" Sakura said grabbing her acoustic guitar.

"OKAY!!" Everyone went to Tenten's garage and started connecting everything. When they where done the music began…

* * *

Somewhere else…

"So you saw Sakura getting information for the contest?" a blond boy with three lines in each cheek asked.

"Yeah, I bet you they are going to enter to the contest and ruin everything," a guy with black hair in a chicken ass style said.

"Hn. Of course they are going to ruin everything," a guy with long dark brown hair and white eyes said.

"Troublesome…" said a guy with hair style of a pineapple with a lazy look on his face.

"I wonder what the name of their band is. I know 'Butterflies' or something!" the blond one said.

"Shut up Naruto… sometimes you are such an airhead…"

"Hey! Shut up Sasuke-dobe!"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe!"

"Guys…"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!!"

"Guys."

"Teme!!"

"Dobe!!"

"GUYS!!" Never make Hyuga Neji mad…

"Sorry Neji, but he started it!" Naruto said pointing Sasuke.

"You guys are so troublesome…"

"Shikamaru don't get me started," Sasuke hates Shikamaru when he says 'Troublesome.' It is annoying…

"Anyways… What song are we singing?" Neji asked.

"Hero/Heroine I like that one a lot!!" Naruto happily shouted.

"We weren't asking for your opinion, Teme," Sasuke said, obviously, trying to bother Naruto as usual…

"I'm still waiting for the day you to will stop fighting, yet I don't see it coming," Neji, annoyed by their fights, sat down in his desk getting Sasuke's guitar playing to the beat of 'Hero/Heroine.'

"Well for the first time, Sasuke, Naruto is right that song it's really cool, and I think that will be a great song for the competition," Shikamaru lazily said getting comfy on the floor ALMOST falling asleep.

"No one asked you, Lazy butt,"

"No need to get mad Sasuke…"

"Ice cube, Lazyass, and Knucklehead let's go practice tomorrow we have the try-outs and we have to be ready. We've won this contest four times in a row and we want the fifth, don't we?" Neji stood up and look and his three friends.

"OKAY!!" Naruto jumped from his seat, headed to the garage, while the others follow slowly. When they all arrived the music began.

* * *

The next day in the try-out the girls were next. They were the last ones, or that's what they thought…

"Thanks God, we are the last ones!" Ino shouted, as usual, raising her arms and standing from her seat.

"Chill, Ino. You don't need to be shouting, we can hear you…" Sakura smacked her forehead and looked at Ino with some hope that she listened what she just said.

"Oh, my God…"

"What happened, Tenten?" Sakura asked, then she looked the way her friend was looking, "What in the world are _they _doing here?"

"May I ask the same?" Sasuke asked Sakura in a way that will get mad everyone.

"Uchiha, you have no right to speak to me, so can you please shut your big mouth?"

"No, I can't."

"Oh, God! What do you think you're doing? Entering to the contest _again_?" Tenten stood in front of Neji looking at him.

"Yeah, do you have a problem?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do," she firmly said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sour Candy, you're turn," a lady said coming out of the door, while the other band that was in there came out crying.

"Good luck," one of them said.

"Uh-oh… I think they didn't make it…" Hinata grabbed her bag and walked with the other girls towards the door. Feeling nervous, the girls went in and presented themselves.

"Watashiwa Tenten, desu," she bended down and quickly stood up.

"Watashiwa Sakura, desu," she did the same.

"Watashiwa Hinata, desu," the same.

"Watashiwa Ino, desu," the same.

"Well, girls please tell us…what do you have prepared for us today?" one of the judges asked.

"'Suddenly I See' of KT Tunstall," Tenten said grabbing the microphone and nodded so the girls could know they needed to get ready.

"You may start."

"(Tenten) Her face is a map of the world,

Is a map of the world.

You can see she's a beautiful girl,

She's a beautiful girl

And everything around her is a silver pool of light

People who surround her feel the benefit of it

It makes you calm

She'll hold you captivated in her palm."

"(Sakura) Suddenly I see."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) This is what I want to be."

"(Sakura and Tenten) Suddenly I see."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) Why the hell it means so much to me."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Sakura) This is what I want to be."

"(Sakura and Tenten) Suddenly I see."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) Why the hell it means so much to me."

* * *

Naruto's ear was on the door, obviously he wanted to hear them singing.

"So? What can you hear?" Sasuke asked.

"They're pretty good…they lead voice is Tenten," he firmly said.

* * *

"Really?" Neji did the same as Naruto and dropped his mouth wide open.

"(Tenten) I feel like walking the world

Like walking the world

You can hear she's a beautiful girl

She's a beautiful girl

She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white

Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard

She likes to leave you hanging on her word."

* * *

"Shit, she is good!!"

"Told you, Neji, but as always you don't believe me!"

* * *

"(Sakura) Suddenly I see."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) This is what I want to be."

"(Sakura and Tenten) Suddenly I see."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) Why the hell it means so much to me."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Sakura) This is what I want to be."

"(Sakura and Tenten) Suddenly I see."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) Why the hell it means so much to me."

"(Sakura) And she's taller than most and she's looking at me

I can see her eyes looking from the page of a magazine

She makes me feel like I could be a tower

Big strong tower, yeah."

"(Ino) The power to be

The power to give

The power to see, yeah, yeah."

"(All)Suddenly I see."

"(Hinata) She got the power to be

The power to give

The power to see, yeah, yeah."

"(All)Suddenly I see."

"(Sakura) She got the power to be

The power to give

The power to see, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"(All)Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) She got the power to be

The power to give

The power to see, yeah, yeah."

"(All)Suddenly I see."

"(All) She got the power to be

The power to give

The power to see, yeah, yeah, suddenly I see."

"(Sakura) Suddenly I see."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) This is what I want to be."

"(Sakura and Tenten) Suddenly I see."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) Why the hell it means so much to me."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Sakura) This is what I want to be."

"(Sakura and Tenten) Suddenly I see."

"(Ino and Hinata) Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) Why the hell it means so much to me."

"(Sakura) Oh Yeah, yeah."

"(All)Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) Suddenly I see."

"(All)Suddenly I see."

"(Sakura) Why the hell it means so much to me."

"(All)Suddenly I see."

"(Tenten) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

"(All)Suddenly I see,

Suddenly I see,

Suddenly I see."

"(Sakura and Tenten) Why the hell it means so much to me."

The judges clapped and the guys just froze outside from the audition room.

"Well done girls!! You made it! You are going to be on the contest!" one of the judges said excited.

"We've never had a girl group before!! So I'm really excited!" the female judge shouted.

The girls ran to each other and hugged each other, jumped up and down, and more stuff. They got out and when Hinata opened the door Naruto and Neji fell on the floor. Tenten bended down and looked at Neji.

"You know… you are going to hear us in the contest so no need to spy on our auditions," Tenten stood back up and walked away with the rest of the girls laughing.

"Connected, your turn…" the lady said.

"Let's go and win this thing," Neji firmly said and walked to the audition room.

The boys entered in the audition room and presented themselves to the judges.

"Neji."

"Naruto."

"Shikamaru."

"Sasuke." Yes they are too lazy to say the whole thing. Lazyasses…

"Okay, what are you singing for us today?" the female judge asked.

"'Hero/Heroine' by 'Boys Like Girls'," Neji said adjusting the microphone.

"Okay, you may start."

"(Neji) It's too late baby

There's no turning around

I got my hands in my pocket

And my head in a cloud

This is how I do

When I think about you."

"(Sasuke) I never thought you could break me apart

I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart

You wanna get inside

Then you can get in line

But not this time."

"(Neji & Sasuke) 'Cause you caught me off guard

Now I'm runnin' and screamin',

I feel like a hero

And you are my heroine."

* * *

Outside curiosity ran through the girls veins. So Tenten and Sakura ran to the door and putted their ears to listen.

"Damn, Neji sings good!!" Tenten almost shouted.

"Sasuke, too!!" Sakura SHOUTED.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the door, "_Sakura…"_

"(Naruto) I won't try to philosophize

I'll just take a deep breath and I look in your eyes

This is how I feel

And it's so surreal."

"(Shikamaru) I got a closet filled up to the brim

With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons

And I don't know why

You'd even try

But I won't lie."

"(Naruto & Shikamaru) You caught me off guard

Now I'm runnin' and screamin'

I feel like a hero

And you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin."

"(Sasuke & Neji) And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

And I feel like a newborn child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's that complicated

I was so jaded."

"(All) And you caught me off guard

Now I'm runnin' and screamin'

I feel like a hero

And you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin."

"(Naruto & Shikamaru) I feel like a hero."

"(Neji & Sasuke) And I feel a weakness coming on."

"(Naruto & Shikamaru) And you are my heroine."

"(Neji & Sasuke) Never felt so good to be so wrong,

Had my heart on lockdown,

And then you turned me around,

"(Naruto & Shikamaru) Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin."

"(Neji & Sasuke) And I feel like a new born child,

Every time I get a chance to see you smile,

It's that complicated."

"(Naruto & Shikamaru) I was so jaded,

I feel like a hero."

"(Neji & Sasuke) And I feel a weakness coming on."

"(Naruto & Shikamaru) And you are my heroine."

"(Neji & Sasuke) Never felt so good to be so wrong,

Had my heart on lockdown,

And then you turned me around,

"(Naruto & Shikamaru) Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin."

"(Neji & Sasuke) And I feel like a new born child,

Every time I get a chance to see you smile,

It's that complicated."

"(Naruto & Shikamaru) I was so jaded."

The judges loved 'Connected'. They were clapping so loud the girls outside stayed in shock. Ino and Hinata pulled Tenten and Sakura from the door and ran out. Of course, they didn't want the guys to know they were 'low' like them and that they were spying on them.

"Wow…"That was all Tenten could say.

"That's why they win every single year!" Sakura angrily shouted and stomped her feet as she walked out of the building.

"But this year WE are going to win, right girls?" Ino stood in front of the rest and they all looked down to the floor. "Don't tell me you are going to give up so easily?"

"Ino is right!" Tenten jumped next to Ino and looked at her.

"I'm right?"

"Of course you are right! We are not going to give up so easily, and we know that's what they want!"

"Yeah, you are right! We're, like, so not gonna let them win!" Sakura clapped and jumped up and down excited. "We're so gonna win!!"

"Hinata, are you in our side?" Tenten asked leaning close enough to hear Hinata.

"Well… How can I say no to you! And obviously I'm not gonna let Naruto and his band win!" Hinata high fived Tenten.

"Okay, I mean they are so stupid that when the phone rings they answer the door." They all cracked up and walked together to the park. They all sat down on a bench below a cherry blossom. They talked for a while and then the guys passed by.

"Hey, Tenten… Did the audition go well?" Neji looked right into Tenten's eyes and she looked right into his.

"Um, Neji… What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked waving his hand on Neji's face.

"Tennie-chan, why are you looking at my cousin?"Hinata did the same as Sasuke, but on Tenten's face…

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Ha, are you sure you don't like each other anymore?" Sakura asked full of curiosity.

"Like each other? What the hell?!" They both said at the same time once again.

"Hahaha! Well I wouldn't doubt about it!" Ino said giggling with Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey, Ino you don't like Shikamaru anymore, do you?" Tenten crossed her arms under her chest and gave a dirty look at Ino.

"I-I don't l-like h-him an-anymore…"Ino looked down then left and down again.

"Ha! See who's laughing now."

"Tenten!" Ino pushed Tenten off the bench, but before her fall Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him making Tenten flush like a tomato.

"Let go of my hand, please."

"Oh, sure. Sorry…" Neji let go of Tenten's hand slowly.

"Um…Tennie-chan, we should get going. Let's go." Sakura pulled Tenten away from Neji and walked in Hinata's house direction.

"They're going to my house…"

"And your point is?" Sasuke annoyingly asked.

"He wants to see Mickey Mouse…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"I heard that. And no I don't want to see Tenten."

"How do you know I was talking about Tenten?"

"Anyways, let's go and ruin their celebration slumber party."

"Well, that's not such a bad idea… Now that you think about it. We could ruin their party," Sasuke said thinking of what they should do.

"Okay, let's get going!" And they left running to Neji's house, still thinking what they should do to ruin their little slumber party. Nothing good was going to come out of this. Just more hate from our girls. Really, what are the boys thinking?

* * *

So far this is all i got. Please don't be rude in the comments! I'm just starting to write in english...but I think I did a good job on this one. Well, leave your comments!

Lalii.Hyuga


	2. Slumber Party Drama!

Hello, heree chapter 2!! Well I hope you like it! If there is any grammar errors or anything please tell me.

Oh, and by the way I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, or any other anime named, song, or movie.

Yeah...It sucks.

* * *

Chapter 2: Slumber Party Drama.

At Hinata's house, coughmansioncough, the girls we're already in their PJ'S and watching "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days" in the living room.

"I hope the guys didn't see us coming this way," Sakura said grabbing more popcorn and putting it in her mouth.

"Yeah, I hope they don't come and celebrate here…" Tenten heard the door open, so she looked to see who it was, "God, I talked to fast."

"Hey girls, what are you up to?" Naruto sat between Sakura and Tenten they gave him an evil stare.

"We were planning how to kill ya, so far we got 10 options…" Tenten looked back at the TV and pressed pause on the remote.

"Which are?" Sasuke leaned close to Sakura. She looked at him and said, "One: kill you by hand… Two: get Hinata's dad's gun… Three: put 'Sakura Kiss' really laud 'till your ears bleed…"

Ino continued, "Four: put 'Ouran High School Host Club' season one on the plasma TV… Five: call Hanabi…"

"Six: call Konohamaru, Moegui, and my sister to torture you with Barney songs… Seven: play spin the bottle…" Hinata added grabbing some popcorn.

"Eight: put chick flicks in the plasma TV… Nine: torture you with girly songs…" Sakura said looking away from Sasuke's face.

"And last but not least… Ten: BEAT YOU AT THE CONTEST… My favorite!" Tenten grabbed Naruto's cheeks and stretched them, then let them go.

"So, what you think?" Ino looked at Shikamaru that was leaning in the sofa she was in.

"I think it's not going to work, Ino," Shikamaru said looking down to Ino.

"Well, I think we can beat you at the contest. We're as good as you are, okay."

"And what makes you think you can win?" Naruto asked grabbing Tenten's cheeks just the way she did.

"We don't think we are going to win, we _are_ winning this contest," Tenten grabbed Naruto's hands and put them down. "Ow…"

"Are you sure, Tenten?" Neji leaned closer to her. She just leaned away from him.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Okay then, let's do something fun," Neji putted his hands together, and sat next to Hinata in a single sofa.

"Onissan you're squeezing me…" Hinata tried to move, but Neji hugged her and didn't let her go. "You know, you're pissing me off."

"And fun will mean what, Neji?" Sakura crossed her arms looked at Neji and sighed.

"'Seven Minutes in Hell'," He smiled evilly and went to a shelf and grabbed a notebook and a pen. He started to write down the names of everyone in the room. Then he cut then into little pieces and folded them. He put the papers in two different bowls boys in on side girls on the other.

"So, how are we supposed to play your little game?" Tenten asked looking at the bowls, scared of course.

"Well, you grab a paper and see the name. Say it out loud and that person will go in with you to the closet what you do in there is up to you."

"Okay, we get that, but putting the girls in one bowl and the boys in another? We go twice?" Sakura asked staring at Neji who was 'explaining' the game.

"No, if you get chosen once that will be it, yet it's going to be boy, girl, boy, girl, etc. So, only four of us are going to choose. Who wants to be first?" Neji walked forward to the coffee table and laid the bowls down. He looked around but no one dared to go. "Well then, I'll go." He bended down and grabbed a paper he unfolded it and smiled. He looked at Tenten.

"You have to be kidding me?!" she stood up and grabbed Neji's paper of his hands. "Please, tell me you did this on purpose!" He just shook his head.

"Shall we," He said pointing the closet.

"Since there is no other choice…" Tenten walked slowly to the closet looking at the floor.

"You know, walking slowly isn't going to save you time in there," Neji told her dragging her inside the closet.

"Do something perverted and I swear you're death…" Neji closed the closet and looked at Tenten.

"Why would _I _do something perverted to _you_? I mean I'm not that bad, am I?" He leaned closer to her. Tenten turned around and looked evilly to a scarf.

'_What if I? Yeah I'll work…_' "Well, you can kiss me if you want." She grabbed the scarf and hid it behind her. She turned around and leaned closer to Neji. He blushed and leaned closer. When they were about to kiss, Tenten putted the scarf around Neji's neck and choked him.

"And this should keep you from doing anything to me."

"A..re you..su..re..?" He said trying to take the scarf off his neck. With no success of course… "Okay then, I'll ki..ss yo..u any..ways.." He leaned closer to Tenten grabbing her face and pulling it to his face. And 'magically' they kissed. Tenten tried to pull away, but couldn't. She just kissed back. It didn't last for long…

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" Someone outside the closet knocked the door several times. "Hey, get out already!! What the hell are you two doing in there?!" Sakura shouted outside the closet.

"You are death, Hyuga…" Tenten cleaned her mouth, and Neji ran out the closet. "RUN. FOR. YOUR. LIFE!!"

"What happened?" Sakura asked Tenten once she stopped running behind Neji.

"That jerk kissed me…" Tenten was still trying to clean her mouth. Sakura stared at her and said, "You know you liked it."

"I did not! That's disgusting!!"

"So, my kissing is bad?" Neji sat next to her. Tenten turned around to face him.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you so you wouldn't feel bad. Sorry…" Then she turned around to see Sakura again. "You go, Pinky."

"All righty, then. I'll go!" She picked a paper, unfolded it, and read it out loud. "Sasuke!!... Wait, WHAT?!" She looked at it and read it in her head over and over again.

"Come on, Sakura. It doesn't matter how many times you read it. It still gonna say my name," Sasuke said smirking.

"If I did it, you have to do it to," Tenten pushed Sakura to the closet, Sasuke followed behind.

"But…but…but."

"No buts, missy. Have fun!!" Tenten pushed both Sasuke and Sakura into the closet, closing the door, and skipped happily to the sofa. "You know what sounds funny?" she asked Ino.

"What?"

"SasuSaku…haha!" Ino laughed with her; soon everyone was laughing.

But inside the closet…

"I'm gonna kill Tenten after I get out of here!" She turned around and looked at Sasuke, who, by the way, was looking at her ass. Pervert.

"Are you checking me out?!" Sasuke snapped out off it and laughed nervously. "So, you where?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," He said walking forward. Sakura walked back.

"Do something to me and I swear yo-" Sakura didn't finish 'cause Sasuke was already kissing her. Sakura's eyes were wide open, and then she closed them slowly. Sakura kissed back, and Sasuke liked that. Sasuke knew he could get back with Sakura. He did love her, but after the rumor of him cheating on her went on. Sakura broke up with him. He was devastated.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry, but I can't. You hurt me so bad. I…" she said looking at the floor.

"But I didn't do anything! Why won't you believe me?" Sasuke grabbed her face and looked at her in her eyes. They were about to cry. "No, please don't cry."

"I can't help it…"

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Guys the seven minutes are up!" Ino screamed outside the closet, banging the door (almost breaking it). They went out and Ino saw Sakura with tears in her eyes. She gave an evil look to Sasuke, he just looked away. Ashamed.

"A guy is next! So is Naruto or Shikamaru…"Neji said grabbing the bowl and walking towards Naruto. "Wanna choose?"

Naruto gulped and grabbed a paper. He unfolded the paper slowly; not wanting to choose Ino. He read it and exhaled. "Hinata."

She jumped a little when she heard her name. She looked up and found 7 pairs of eyes looking at her. Only one pair caught her attention, Naruto's.

"Let's go and end this," Naruto said walking towards the closet Hinata followed slowly. Not as slow as Tenten but slow. Inside the closet Hinata was trying not to look at Naruto. "We don't have to kiss if you don't want to…"

"O-okay…"

"But I really want to kiss you," he said grabbing Hinata's jaw and pulled her closer, and they kissed. It was a shy kiss, but a kiss is kiss. Here and in China.

"Na-naruto I…"

"What?"

"I can't kiss you. You cheated on me. Do you know how much that hurts?" She asked, looking away.

"Hinata, I swear I didn't cheat on you. I love you!" He tried to kiss her again but she fell on the floor, on purpose. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes I'm fine. Just don't kiss me again. Get it. Got it? Okay." She just crossed her legs and arms, like a little girl would do. Few minutes passed by and time was up.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Hurry out! Time's up!" Neji said banging the door. Hinata stood up and walked out of the closet, still mad.

"What happened?" Tenten asked her.

"I got mad at him for kissing me."

"That's good! I think… Anyways, Ino since you are the only one left with Shikamaru, so go in the closet." Tenten happily said pushing Ino while Neji pulled Shikamaru.

"But I don't wanna go!!" Ino shouted, with no success.

"I don't care! You're still going in!" And they were in the closet in no time.

"I hate this!" Ino said trying to open the door. '_Locked, of course._' She thought. Shikamaru laid down on the floor, which was really small, pushing Ino's leg making her fall on top of him. Not a very pretty pose… Ino blushed and Shikamaru, too. Then they looked at each others eyes, and well, like the ones before them, they kissed. The good thing about this one is that Ino didn't do anything bad after it. She just cursed, and punched Shikamaru on the face, but not as bad as the other ones of course. Before Tenten even knocked the door; she could hear Ino shouting at Shikamaru.

"AND IF YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN, I SWEAR I'M NOT JUST GONNA PUNCH YOU!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! GET IT?!"

Tenten gulped outside the closet. "Umm… Ino time's up!" she shyly said, walking away from the closet as possible.

"THIS WAS A REALLY BAD IDEA, NEJI!! NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU!!" Ino shouted, getting out of the closet. Shikamaru never got out. Sasuke walked slowly to check if there was a chance of him being alive. He peeked inside the closet and saw Shikamaru on the floor. He passed out. Ouch!

"Well, at least he's still alive! I think he can still play in the band!" Sasuke said dragging Shikamaru out of the closet.

"Good! It's hard to find a pianist. Specially, one that falls asleep in the middle of practice." Naruto happily said helping Sasuke with Shikamaru.

"Ino, you owe us a band member, and since my cousin is _your_ pianist. I think we will take our first option. That's only if he doesn't wake up." Neji walked looking at Shikamaru and back at the girls. He saw Tenten drawing in a napkin. "What are you drawing?"

She looked up and said, "You but in girl version. Nothing changed much, just some boobs and there you are a girl!" Neji walked toward Tenten and took the napkin of her hands. She was drawing some dude. Neji got mad. "Who's this?"

"None of your business."

"Who is this?"

"A guy named Kiba, but you don't know him. So, don't waste your time, screw-head."

"Inuzuka? Kiba Inuzuka? You like him?"

"What if I do?"

"Oh, my gosh! Tenten, Neji is jealous!" Sakura said grabbing Tenten's arm.

"Really? You jealous, Hyuga?" Tenten crossed her arms under her chest.

"Me, jealous? Of you? Pff! Please!!" '_Yes, I'm jealous and what?_'

'_He's not jealous? He has to be!! He freaking kissed me!!_'


	3. First Round

Hello, I'm awfully sorry I uploaded this chapter REALLY latee. I had no time whatsoever. 8th grade was HARD, and if I didn't pass any of my test I wouldn't pass to freashman year. It was alot of pressure!! So here it is! I would try to upload as fast I can and thank you for all the reviews :).

"TALKING"

"_THINKING"_

NARRATOR

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I don't own any of the songs in this story either.**

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

"War of the bands."

Chapter 3: The First Round!

It's been a week since the closet incident, and the big day has come. The first round of the contest. The girls were excited; the boys were ready. Everything so far was good, but something was going to happen. I guess no one knew what was next. Two hours before the contest the girls were getting ready. They already had their hair done; they were putting make-up now.

"Does pink make my eyes sparkle?" Sakura looked at her eyes in the mirror. Tenten passed her the black eye shadow.

"Black is better, but put some pink too," Tenten said while putting on some aqua eye liner.

"You guys, another band is singing OUR song!" Ino came bursting into the room, and she had a paper with all the band names and the song they were playing written on it. "What are going to do!?"

"Okay, calm down, Ino. We can do another song," Tenten took the paper away from Ino and scanned through it. "Connected here you are! They are playing a song by Fall Out Boy, 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'. Well, we are not doing Fall Out Boy." She dropped her self into a sofa.

"We can do Paramore," Sakura said scanning her iPod.

Hinata stood up from a chair and said, "It's too predictable. Girl band sings girl song. We should do a guy song."

"Hinata has a point. We have to amuse everyone!" Tenten stood up and took Sakura's iPod of her hands. "Hmm, we can do… 'Gives You Hell' by All-American Rejects."

"No! I have a better one!" Sakura took her iPod away from Tenten. She plugged into her pink speakers. She pressed play and the rock music filled the room.

* * *

In Naruto's house...

"Okay are we ready?" Naruto asked the boys, who were sitting on a couch. Sasuke tying his black Converse, Neji adjusting his guitar, and Shikamaru flipping the channels on the TV.

"We thought you were never coming out of the bathroom," Neji said not looking up from his guitar.

"It's not my fault Sasuke put jalapenos in my ramen!!" Naruto threw his arms up in the air.

"I asked you if you liked your ramen hot." Sasuke stood up and got his base guitar.

"Not that kind of _hot…" _

"We are going to be late, and for the first time it's not going to be my fault." Shikamaru stood up, stretching his back.

"Thank God for that," Neji nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then!!" Naruto got his drum sticks and ran to the door.

"Don't forget to open the do-" SLAM! "-or…" Sasuke looked at Naruto as he slowly sled down the door.

"Nice one, dude" Shikamaru gave his two thumbs up.

"Not… funny…" Naruto said with his face stuck to the door.

Neji went and pushed him away and opened the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have a concert to attend to." And so all the guys left the house, right to the Battle of the Bands.

* * *

The girls had arrived early at the Konoha Entertainment Center or KEC for short, and were thrilled about the contest.

"Okay, so…" Ino's leg was shacking like crazy. She was nervous, like everyone else.

"Ino, your leg is giving me the creeps…" Tenten put her hand on Ino's leg to stop it.

"Well, at least I'm not eating my fingers!" Everyone turned around to see Sakura. Her hand was on her mouth, she was biting her finger nails.

"What? I'm nervous like everybody else!" She said putting her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, but we want that nail polish to last." Tenten stood up and looked for her special microphone. I say special because she decorated it with a bunch of glitter and aqua stars. "Sakura, where did I leave my lucky microphone?" She asked taking everything out of her bag.

"I don't know you did put it in your bag. I remember." Sakura looked at her nails. "Ino, the nail polish?"

"In my bag. Here," Ino took the black nail polish out of her bag, and passed it to Sakura.

"Thank you." She grabbed it and started to repaint her nails.

"FOUND IT!!" Tenten jumped up and down in excitement.

Sakura looked up from her repainting and rolled her eyes. "I told you it was in your bag."

"Hey, aren't we supposed to share this dressing room?" Hinata asked looking at Tenten while she jumped up and down.

"I guess…" Ino looked at her nails, and just as she got the nail polish from Sakura the door opened.

"I wonder who we are sharing the-" Naruto opened the door, everyone's eyes were wide open.

"This just killed my celebration dance," Tenten said throwing her self at a sofa behind her.

"Well, this sucks." Sasuke entered room sitting next to Tenten.

"Give me a good reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Um, I have my base with me?" Sasuke said raising his base so Tenten could see.

"Not good enough." Tenten gave him a little punch in the shoulder.

"Ow?" Ino and Naruto laughed at Sasuke's reaction. "It did hurt Tenten punches like a boy."

"And I'm proud of it!" Tenten grinned as she stood up. "Well, I guess we have to deal with this and try not to kill each other in the process."

"I agree with Tenten," Sasuke said playing a random song on his base. Sasuke and Tenten were childhood friends. They were neighbors and they're parents knew each other from high school, so they didn't fight as much as everyone else.

"How much time do we have left until this thing starts?" Shikamaru asked lying on the floor.

"We have like 5 minutes." Sakura glanced at the clock hanging in the wall.

"I guess your not napping after all, Lazyass." Ino smiled and kicked Shikamaru on the arm.

"Troublesome woman."

"EVERYONE FIVE MINUTES!! FIVE MINUTES!! FIRST FIVE BANDS PLEASE COME TO THE WINGS!" a lady shouted from outside.

"What number did they give you?" Hinata asked Neji who was next to her sitting on a table.

"Number ten. What about you?"

"Number eleven." Hinata smiled showing her cousin the paper with an 11 written in it.

"You are last!?" All the boys shouted, some even getting up from were they were sitting.

"We are?!" The girls shouted back.

"Yes, there are only eleven bands! I can't believe they gave you the last spot!" Naruto sat back down.

"We're always last. We wanted to know who they gave the last place, and I guess we got what we wanted." Neji said sitting back down on the table. Tenten started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Mickey Mouse?" Neji angrily asked Tenten, who stopped laughing.

"Well, Minnie Mouse, I imagined you breaking the table. And falling in your ass." She smirked. Neji stared confused.

"Minnie Mouse?"

"You are a girl aren't you?" she crossed her arms and sat back down next to Sasuke. Naruto burst into laughter, everyone but Neji followed.

"You have to admit it, man. It was kind of funny!" Naruto gave Tenten a high-five. Neji kept on glaring. "Fine then be a party pooper…"

Time went by, the guys and the girls were _extremely _bored.

"BANDS FROM SIX THROUGH NINE PLEASE COME TO THE WINGS!"

"Hey, I guess we are the two last bands. They are keeping the best for last." Naruto high-fived Shikamaru.

"Oh, thanks for saying we are the best," Sakura pinched one of Naruto's cheeks.

"Oh yeah, we're not last…" Sakura pinched his cheek harder. "Ow, Ow…OOOWW!!!"

"That's what I thought."

"Okay, I'm bored out of my mind. What should we do?" Ino asked, everyone's eyes went to another direction. "Now I agree with Naruto, you guys are party poopers."

"I'm not playing anything related to a closet," Tenten stated looking at Neji, he just smirked.

"Yeah, me neither," Hinata agreed.

"Then?" Sakura asked.

"Let's put some music." Sasuke got his iPod out of his back pocket. "Anyone brought any kind of speakers?"

"Saku-chan did. Right?" Hinata said looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at her bag.

"I think I did. Let me check." She walked up to her bag and looked inside. She took out a pair of pink mini speakers. "This should work!" she handed them to Sasuke.

"Does everything you own have to be pink?" He asked looking at the mini speakers.

"Yes. If you haven't noticed we all have everything in our favorite colors. I have everything in pink and red."

"I have everything in green and aqua," Tenten said waving her microphone.

"I have everything in purple and white," Hinata said pointing at her purse.

"And I have everything in baby blue and silver," Ino raised her drum sticks.

The boys just stared. "Well, I call that obsession," Sasuke said plugging his iPod to the speakers. 'American Idiot' started playing.

"Wow that is good music." Tenten smiled and moved her head at the rhythm.

"I DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!" everybody sang at the same time. They all laughed. They listened to music for a good fifteen minutes before they got called out.

"THE LAST TWO BANDS, TEN AND NINE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE WINGS!" they all looked at each other. This was it. The moment they been waiting for. Both bands took all their equipment and reported where told.

"Tenten, your hands are shacking…" Sakura whispered. Tenten just nodded.

"Okay, who's ten?" a lady asked, she had some sort of headphones in her ears, the kind with the microphone. And a clipboard, everyone supposed it had all the band names in it.

"We are," Neji said raising his hand.

"Okay, you are next…" she looked at her clipboard. "Connected? The four in a row winners? Well, this is a pleasure."

"The one and only." Naruto smiled.

"Good luck for both of you." She smiled and left.

"Creepy lady," Tenten whispered all the girls giggled.

"I know what a stalker…" Sakura said, more giggles after the comment.

The boys just stared. All the girls smiled. Then they heard the announcer.

"Thank you, Wonderland! And next we have our four time winners," the announcer paused. The screaming grew louder, girls mostly. This bothered the girls backstage. "Here they are, CONNECTED!!" the screaming was in another level once the boys were out. This made the girls really nervous. Everyone in school was here. All their friends were here to cheer them. Or so they hoped. The crowd went silent when Neji took the microphone. Tenten saw a bunch of posters that said stuff like 'Neji, marry me!' or 'Sasuke, have my kids!!' and stuff like that. She kept on looking around and saw a big group of girls with handmade shirts that said 'Sour Candy, Baby!' She smiled. Those girls were from their class and from the seniors and sophomores. She doubted any freshman were there. She saw a couple of boys with posters for them. She waved at the girls to join her. They all saw them and their faces lit up. 'Tenten, be my girl!', 'Sakura, I want you to marry me!', 'Ino, your so HOT!!', 'Hinata, have my babies!'

The girls flushed and laughed. Then they heard Neji speak.

"Hey guys, how's it going?' everybody screamed. "Well, I know we said we were going to play 'Thnks fr th Mmrs', but we changed our mind like always. So, here's our favorite song. A classic of course." Neji got his guitar and gave the guys a signal. The girls recognized that song. The first song the boys played when they practiced for the girls.

"ARE YOU GONNA BE MY GIRL?!" they all shouted looking at each other.

"(Neji) A Go

Well a-1, 2, 3

Take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine

I said, you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine"

"(Sasuke) 4, 5, 6

C'mon and get your kicks

Now you don't need the money

when you look like that, do ya honey "

"(Neji) Big black boots

Long brown hair

She's so sweet

With her get-back stare"

* * *

Tenten flushed when Neji looked her way. He smiled and kept singing.

* * *

"(Neji & Sasuke) Well I could see

You home with me

But you were with another man, yeah

I know we ain't got much to say

Before I let you get away, yeah

I said, are you gonna be my girl?"

"(Sasuke) Well a-1, 2, 3

Take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine

I said, you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine"

"(Neji) 4, 5, 6

C'mon and get your kicks

Now you don't need the money

With a face like that, do ya"

"(Sasuke) Big black boots

Long pink hair

She's so sweet

With her get-back stare"

* * *

Sakura's face was in awe. "That's not how it goes." Tenten laughed and she said, "Only if Sasuke sings that part." Sakura flushed.

* * *

"(Naruto & Shikamaru) Well, I could see

You home with me

But you were with another man, yeah

I know we ain't got much to say

Before I let you get away, yeah

I said, are you gonna be my girl?"

"(Neji) Oh yeah

Oh yeah

C'mon!"

* * *

Neji was rocking in the guitar solo. The girls were singing along and jumping up and down. This brought them a lot of memories. "We have to change our song!" Ino shouted over all the noise. All the girls nodded. They knew exactly what song to play.

* * *

"(Neji & Sasuke) I could see

You home with me

But you were with another man, yeah

I know we ain't got much to say

Before I let you get away, yeah

Be my girl

Be my girl

Are you gonna be my girl?

Yeah!"

The crowd went crazy when they were done. The girls were clapping and laughing. When the guys came the girls went to serious mode.

"What the hell was that?" Tenten asked.

"Just a little present. Do you like it?" Neji said smiling. Tenten just stared at him.

"Well, if you want to know if we liked it you better stay here and listen to our song, okay?" All the boys nodded, and then the announcer started talking.

"Wow!! Wasn't that a great song?" The crowd went crazy, meaning 'yes'. "Alright now our next band is a new one! First time competing! Sour Candy come out!" The girls ran to the stage, you could here boys whistling and girls screaming. They all smiled satisfied. "Hello there, nervous?"

"Tenten connected her microphone and said, "Why would we be nervous?" she smiled at the announcer, he smiled back.

"Well, that's the spirit!! Good luck!" and then he left, leaving the girls alone.

"What's up? I'm Tenten and leader of Sour Candy. We were supposed to play 'Misery Business' another band already played that song. So, we had to choose another song. This song is kind of slow, but its one of our favorites. And it does have a meaning for us. So here go!" Ino started playing the drums. The song started slow. Couples began to dance. Tenten started to sing.

"(Tenten) I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so, I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know"

* * *

Neji's eyes were open wide. He knew that song. He used to play it over and over again after Tenten broke up with him. He once heard her sing that song in the choir room, after the brake up. That's why he would listen to it so much.

* * *

"(Sakura) I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you"

* * *

Sasuke felt bad. He never did anything that Sakura accused him of. He loved her. And right now she looked like she was going to cry.

* * *

"(Tenten) I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear"

* * *

Tenten was holding tears up; she didn't want to cry right now. Not now.

* * *

"(Ino & Hinata) I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you"

"(Tenten) I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know"

* * *

She couldn't hold them any longer. They just started slipping all the way down to her shin. Neji saw that she was crying, he was fighting tears too.

* * *

"(All) I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you"

"(Tenten) I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do"

"(All) And the reason is you"

Now, all the girls were wiping tears of their faces, Tenten thanked the audience, and the audience went wild. They were about to leave the stage when the announcer walked in.

"Well, that was one of the most powerful songs I've heard this evening. But please stay where you are. We are about to call all the bands out to announce the semi-finalist.

"Sure, just let me get my microphone." Tenten told the announcer, he nodded. So she went to the front of the stage and took her mike. Then, she spotted Kiba. He was looking at her concerned. She mouthed, 'I'm fine.' He smiled. She smiled back. Neji noticed that she was looking at Kiba, and sighed.

"Okay, all bands please report to the stage!!!" Soon after, all the bands were standing next to Sour Candy. The girls looked at every face. All nervous, some of them were looking down, holding their band mates hands. And they did too. They all smiled at each other. "Okay, first band to pass to the semi-finals this very evening is… CONNECTED!! No guess in that one." The band stepped forward. They were all smiling, and they looked back at the girls. The girls waved. The announcer said three more bands. Only one place left. Tenten looked at Sakura, she smiled and said, "It's gonna be fine. We got this in the bag." She winked and Tenten smiled. That's what best friends are for.

"And the last band is…"

* * *

I would try to upload as fast as I can!

,Love

:)


	4. SemiFinals

Sorry this is a short chapter, I lost inspiration for this one. SORRY! Well, the next chapter is the last one, since well they are the finals.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS MENTION IN THE STORY.

Songs: Won't Go Home With Out You by Maroon 5 (Love thiss) and Teenagers by My Chemical Romance (Love them ;D)

* * *

Chapter 4: Semi-Finals.

"We've got this in the bag." Sakura winked at Tenten, she smiled.

"And the last band is…" The girls looked down at the floor.

"_Well, we can come and cheer the guys up right?" _Tenten thought looking up and then at the guys. They were all looking back at the girls. Worried they wouldn't make it.

"SOUR CANDY!!" the announcer finally said, or shouted. Tenten sighed in relief. They all took a step forward. "And the rules for the semi-finals are that you have to pair up, or be alone you decide, with another band. You have to a duet with that band and for it to be fair. Let's make it interesting. The bands with the two highest scores will be paired up, and the other three can decide how they pair up or not. So, the two top scores are… Sour Candy and Connected. This should be interesting. So go and choose a song!" All the bands went backstage to choose a song to sing and some their pair. The boys from Connected went up to the girls.

"So…" Naruto said.

"Soo…" Hinata said right after.

"What song are we doing?" Ino asked. Everybody looked up or down or to the left or the right. "Nice song I've heard it a million times. 'Awkward Moment' a classic." Ino said sarcastically.

"I've got one." Tenten raised her hand as if she was in school. "Um, 'Won't Go Home Without You' by Maroon 5. It's a really good song."

"Yeah, let's do that one. It is an awesome song." Sasuke agreed, nodding his head.

"Who will sing?" Sakura asked.

"Well, since Tennie-chan chose the song, I guess she will be part of the duet." Hinata pointed out. Everybody agreed, Tenten looked mad.

"And who will be the guy that sings with Tenten?" Shikamaru asked going into the dressing room and getting comfortable in the couch.

"What about you Neji? Tenten is their lead singer, and you are _our _lead singer." Sasuke suggested, hitting Neji's arm. He glared at Sasuke, Sasuke looked away. "I'm just saying…"

"That is a great idea that will get the judges to vote for us!" Sakura said, jumping on the sofa.

"But that will make you guys compete against us," Naruto laughed, and all the girls glared.

"Which is exactly why we want to make it to the finals," Tenten said dropping herself into the sofa, getting Sakura's leg so she would fall and sit down.

"Hey, I was having fun!" She crossed her arms below her chest. Tenten laughed and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, why do I have to sing with Neji anyways?" Tenten crossed her arms the same way Sakura did.

"It was your idea to sing 'Won't go Home Without You' so you have to sing it." Sakura stuck her tongue out like a little kid, Tenten did the same.

"So it's settled! Tenten and Neji are singing!" Sasuke crossed his arms and sat on the nearest chair. Then they all hear a knock in the door.

"Um, you guys. We need the song you are singing, and you guys are up next. So, if you will follow me please," the same lady who would scream to get ready said opening the door slowly. She was also the one who 'complimented' the boys. Everybody stood up and followed the young woman. They all stood watching the band that was playing alone. They were good, but not as good as Connected and Sour Candy together, of course. The band ended and the announcer presented our favorite bands next. They ran to the stage and Tenten got her lucky mike.

"So, people, we are back! And we are singing-"

"'Wont go Home Without You' by Maroon 5. Hope you enjoy it, guys." Neji cut her off, earning a glare from Tenten. Then the music started.

"(Neji) I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen

She left before I had the chance to say (Oh)

The words that would mend the things that were broken

But now it's far too late, she's gone away"

But to everyone's surprise, Tenten changed the words…

"(Tenten) Every night _**I**_cry _**myself**_to sleep

Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe it"

Neji looked at her, then down. Sakura looked up from her bass, and shook her head when Tenten caught her glance. She just gave the pink haired girl a faint smile.

"(Both) It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you"

"(Neji) The taste of your breath, I'll never get over

The noises that she made kept me awake (Oh)

The weight of things that remain unspoken

Built up so much it crushed us everyday"

"(Tenten) Every night _**I**_cry _**myself**_to sleep

Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe it"

Neji looked over at Tenten again, she was about to tear up. So was he. He walked closer to her and grabbed her face. Then he sang the chorus alone. Tenten then repeated the chorus after him, tears running down her face.

"(Neji) It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you"

"(Tenten) It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you"

Sakura looked at her best friend and she started to cry herself, then her eyes wondered to Sasuke. Who was also looking at her. Neither of them stopped playing.

"(Neji) Of all the things I felt but never really shown"

Neji grabbed Tenten's hand, and placed it in his heart.

"(Tenten) Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go

I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh"

"(Both)It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you"

"(Tenten) And I won't go home without you"

"(Neji) And I won't go home without you"

Believe it or not, Neji had tears running down his face too. They both stopped singing, and the rest stopped playing. Then they finally finished what they started…

"(Both) And I won't go home without you…"

The crowd went bizarre. They wanted _more_, and one of the rules of the battle of the bands was that anytime the crowd wanted more they got what they wanted. Neji and Tenten gathered with the whole group. They were arguing what song to play.

"What about 'Welcome to the Black Parade'?" Naruto suggested up from the drums. This is how they arranged who played what. Sakura played the bass, Sasuke the lead guitar, Ino the other guitar, Hinata the piano, Shikamaru helped her since there were two pianos, and Naruto played the drums. And let's not forget Neji and Tenten, the lead vocals.

"No let's play, 'Teenagers'. We have to get this crowd going!" Sakura said adjusting her pink bass.

"Yeah! Saku-chan is right!" Ino high-fived Sakura.

"Okay, Neji you better know the freaking lyrics," Tenten looked at the boy next to her. He nodded. "So, this is how we are singing. Shika get down here and play the bass. Ino you are going to be the lead guitar. Sasuke and Sakura you are singing with me and Neji. Got it everyone?" They all just nodded and got to their places.

"Okay, are you guys ready for another song?" Sasuke asked getting a microphone for him and another one for Sakura. The crowd shouted 'yes' as loud as it could get.

"Alright, I'm from the band 'Sour Candy' and my name is Sakura!"  
Sakura said getting her microphone from Sasuke; the crowd went wild when she spoke.

"And as you might know, I'm Sasuke from the band 'Connected', and we will have the pleasure to sing with Neji and Tenten the song 'Teenagers' by MCR."

"Hope you like!" Tenten winked and faced the rest of the group, giving her back to the audience. Then rock music filled the room.

"(Sasuke) They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do"

The audience went crazy, raising their hands up in the arms. Most of them jumping. Tenten got on top of a speaker. Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

"(Tenten) Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads,

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine"

"(All) They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"

"(Sakura) The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid"

Tenten made Sakura get on the speaker with her. She did. Sasuke looked concerned and looked at Neji, he just shrugged.

"(Neji) But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they did"

Both girls jumped down the speaker making the audience scream at the top of their lungs. Neji and Sasuke ran to see if they were okay. The girls just laughed.

"(All) They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"

"(Sasuke) Ohhh yeah!"

"(Sakura & Tenten) They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"

"(Neji) All together now!"

Everybody (as in Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, the crowd, the bands on the wings and Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura) started singing along. The announcer nodded, the judges were smiling and clapping. This was going great.

"(All, even the crowd) Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me,

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"

The announcer came out, and stood next to the singers. "Well, this is going to be a tough decision for the judges, isn't it?" A lady walked on stage and handed him an envelope, then he said, "Seems like our judges made a decision. All semi-finalists please come on stage." All the bands walked in some high-fiving the guys and the girls, some just glaring in jealousy. "First up we have," he said slowly opening the envelope, taking a little white card out. "No surprise, 'Connected'!!" The crowd went bizarre. The guys bowed to the audience, and raised their hands in victory. "And going to the finals with our favorite band is… No surprise here either! Newbie 'Sour Candy'!!" Ino almost fainted, Sakura strangled Hinata, Tenten jumped like crazy. "Now, the finals will be held tomorrow, don't be late guys. You have to prepare two songs. A rock song, and a ballad, of course it can be a rock ballad too. Just follow your heart guys! And see you all tomorrow!!" Tenten looked at Neji, he smiled as saying 'Congrats.' She smiled back mouthing 'Thank you." Now, the real battle was going to start. No one knew what was going to happen next. Neither do I…

* * *

**You guys tell me, who do you want to be the winners?**

CONNECTED: Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto.

OR

SOUR CANDY: Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata.

The decision is **YOURS**...

Lalie-chan


	5. The Finals, The Truth

**Hey, sorry for uploading SUPER DUPER late, this is not the last chapter. I decided to go for one more! Yey Lalie-chan! :) Well, I don't own any song, band or anything mentioned in this story. Not even the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just use them to kill time. Don't forget to review!!**

Songs:

Remembering Sunday - All Time Low.

Thinking Of You - Katy Perry.

If You Only Knew - Shinedown.

**The outfits and necklaces mentioned in the story are on my profile. The links, ofcourse. Go check them out so you can get a better picture.**

**,Thanks**

* * *

"War of the bands."

Chapter Five: The Finals, The Truth.

"So, what song are we doing?" Ino laid upside down on the bed looking through songs in a binder.

"We can do for the rock song '21 Guns' by Green Day, it's an awesome song," Sakura suggested from a desk chair spinning like a five year old.

"Yeah, and it came out not too long ago, people will go crazy!" Ino sat up straight turning on the laptop to get the lyrics and music notes of the song.

"Now, for the ballad…" Tenten trailed off, everybody stayed quiet.

"What about 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry. It's a really good ballad. Look it says pretty stuff," Ino played the song and the girls listened.

"Yes, it's perfect!" Hinata went with Ino and printed the song.

"So all we need is practice like maniacs," Tenten dropped herself on top of Ino, who was laying down again.

"AHHHH, TENTEN GET OFF!!"

"But I'm tired…" Tenten whined.

"I don't give a damn if you are tired!" Ino pushed Tenten off, and she fell on the floor.

"Owww! You PIG!!"

"PANDAA!"

"ATLEAST MINE'S CUTE!"

"ATLEAST MINE IS NOT IN DANGER OF EXTINCTION!!"

"Girls, girls, stop fighting!" Sakura stopped spinning and threw two books at each girls head.

"OWWWW!" both girls whined at the same time.

"Well, shut it!"

"Girls, violence doesn't solve anything," Hinata said looking at the video of the ballad they were doing. "Hey, if we are doing the ballad first we can be dressed like she is in the video, like in the forties. wouldn't that be cool?"

Tenten stood up and went with Hinata, she took the computer away from her and showed the way Katy Perry was dressed.

"Good idea Hina-chan. I think we should go and buy our costumes then," Ino suggested.

"Yeah, because you _hate_ the mall _so_ much," Tenten said sarcastically.

"Come on guys, the contest is in six hours, and this is gonna take a long time." Sakura stood up and walked to the door. "Now leave my house before I kick you out."

"Fine, fine."

And so they left Sakura's house and went to the mall. After an hour of searching for Forties style clothing they had found _nothing_.

"Well this sucks," Tenten said sitting down at the Café, everyone followed right after.

"Hey, didn't they open that weird store that sells antique stuff?" Sakura asked, they all looked at her.

"Oh yeah, wasn't that weird girl in our English class passing out fliers or something?" Ino asked right after.

"Well, let's go after I have a latte. I need energy," Tenten stood up and started to walk to the register, then she walked back to the table. "Do you guys want anything?"

"A frappucino would be nice," Sakura said taking out her wallet.

"Yeah make that two," Ino also took her wallet out and handed Tenten 10 dollars, so did Sakura and Hinata.

"I'll have a regular coffee, just cool whip on the top please," Hinata said putting her wallet back in her purse.

"All right, so two frappucinos and one coffee with whip cream on top, got it!" Tenten walked up to the counter and asked for everything.

"Hey, aren't you the lead singer of the girl band that got to the finals?" the cash register asked Tenten while she put her money back in the wallet.

"Uh, I guess?"

"Yeah, yeah, you sang that awesome duet with 'Connected'. You guys rocked. Good luck today, you should be resting. Today is gonna be a lot of commotion isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we need our costumes and well, we are ready anyway."

" 'Connected' are gonna put on a fight, they always go slow on the beginning. I wish you the best, your drinks are ready." He handed Tenten the drinks, she smiled.

"Thanks, a lot." She left and took her drinks back to the girls. "Well, that was awkward."

"What was awkward?" Sakura asked drinking some of her frappucino.

"Well, the guy in the counter, he went to the concert yesterday. And he said that 'Connected' always puts up a fight in the end. We have to change '21 Guns' for something stronger."

"Damn," Ino said putting her drink down.

"I know, but what song. The ballad is fine, right?" Hinata asked looking through her iPod.

"Hmm, we should worry about this later. Right now it's the costumes." Ino said standing up.

"Ino, for the first time, is right," Sakura said standing up too.

"Yeah…. HEYY!" Ino smacked Sakura in the head.

"Just kidding, gosh. Anyway lets go the that weird antique store."

They all stood up and walked around looking for the antique store.

"Is that it?" Tenten asked pointing at a store filled with vintage stuff inside.

"Yeah, I think it is!" Sakura walked inside, and gasped. "This is it! It's perfect!"

"Hello, may I help you find anything?" an old lady asked the girls as they all walked in.

"Yes, we were looking for Forties styled clothing," Tenten said looking at some bracelets.

"Oh yes, this way. We have a lot of stuff from the Forties, and we also have accessories and more things."

"Thank you, if we need more help we'll ask."

"Oh, you are welcome, young ladies."

The girls started to look through the racks of clothing. They found a lot of stuff. Hats, dresses, gloves, necklaces, shoes, almost everything.

"Oh, look this is perfect. It looks exactly like the one from the video! Tenten you have to try it on!" Ino said pushing Tenten to the dressing room.

"Fine, but you try on this one with this sweater."

"Deal," Ino said, as they both walked to the dressing rooms.

"Jeez, those two. Oh look Hina-chan, it looks like the one she wears at the funeral. It would look perfect on the color of your skin!"

"Sakura, it's just black." Hinata said looking at the jacket and skirt Sakura was holding.

"Well, if you try it on, I'll try on whatever you tell me to."

"Fine, this pink dress. It's pretty, right?" Hinata was holding the dress in front of Sakura.

"Okay, let's go!" they ran into a dressing room and tried on their outfits.

"Everyone ready?" Tenten asked peeking through the door.

"Yeah, okay everybody, come out!" Ino said coming out of the dressing room, and so did everyone else.

"Wow, you all look fabulous!" Sakura said looking at everyone's outfits.

"Thank you, you look nice yourself," Tenten said after.

"Oh you young ladies look gorgeous, you should all take them. No question about it!" the old lady came and smiled at all the girls.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"Now, let's look for something to go with it. Like shoes, come girls. Well first change."

After a while of looking for shoes and finding the perfect pair. The girls were ready to pay before they all saw something that interested all of them. Four necklaces, one gold with a heart pendant on it, another one silver with a heart shaped locket, the third one was bronze and it had a Victorian style pendant, and the last one was gold, but a really light gold, and it had a key pendant. They were beautiful, they wanted them.

"Guys, I know we all love those but we only brought enough money for the clothes and shoes." Sakura brought all them back to reality. It was true, they had just enough for the costumes.

"Maybe next time," Tenten said to encourage the girls, they all nodded.

They paid their stuff and left the store still thinking about those necklaces.

-

"Um, excuse me, ma'am."

"Oh, yes young man, how may I help you?" the old lady from the antique store asked a group of handsome boys.

"Yes, the girls who were just in here. They were looking at something, we were wondering what it was?"

"Oh yes, those necklaces, but they couldn't afford them. So, they left. Why, young man? Are you interested in those girls, by any chance?"

"Yes we are, do you know which one did each of them like?"

"Oh, yes let me show you." She walked to the place where the necklaces were at. "The one with the pink hair liked this one with the heart, the one with the blonde hair liked this one with the Victorian pendant, the one with navy blue hair liked this one with the key and the one with the buns likes this one, the locket."

"Thanks, we'll take all four."

-

"Are you guys nervous?" Tenten asked in the dressing room, they were all wearing their Forties dresses, ready for the contest to start.

"Hell yes we are nervous," Sakura said biting her nails. Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Ino shouted, as the door open.

"Hey guys," Naruto said walking in with the rest of the guys following behind him.

"Hey. Um, not to be rude but… don't you have your own dressing room?" Tenten asked, the girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it was boring Panda-chan," Sasuke shrugged sitting next to Tenten. "What's up with the outfits?"

"Oh, it's a surprise, Chicken-butt."

"Don't call me that." He complained hitting Tenten in the head.

"Well don't call me Panda."

"I never got why Chicken-butt, seriously." Tenten stared at him.

"Have you seen the back of your head?"

"Ha ha…"

"It's true, and you know I'm right!" Tenten smiled and stood up.

"You lost your lucky microphone again, didn't you?" Sakura said as she saw how Tenten looked around like she had lost her head.

"Um, no?" Tenten sat on top of Sakura's lap.

"Get off me, heavy person!!"

"Jeez, meanie… Fine I'll sit on top of… Who is gonna be my next victim?" Tenten looked around evilly. "Hey, chicken-chan."

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm not, but-"

"Guys, two more minutes, we need you in the wings. Both bands please." The lady from last time rushed into the room and then left.

"Talk about manners, whatever happened to knocking?" Sakura stood up shaking her head in disappointment.

"Come on, they want us out already." Tenten said pushing her out of the door, with everyone else behind them. When they got to the wings they all wished luck to each other and the boys had to go first, which was great for the girls. They could mentally prepare themselves before everything stared.

"And we are back!" the announcer came out shouting as the crowd's screams got louder. "Thank you all for joining us again for the finals, I actually think there is more people today than yesterday. Then again it's the finals, right? Well, let's get started. You all know our finalist 'Connected' and 'Sour Candy'. First by the flipping of a coin we got 'Connected', so guys come do your thing!" the guys ran out to get everything ready.

"Hey, what's up? We are going to do the ballad first. Our pick was 'Remembering Sunday' by one of our favorite bands All Time Low. Enjoy." Neji said putting his microphone in place.

"(Neji) He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes.  
Starting making his way past two in the morning, he hasn't been sober for days. Leaning now into the breeze, remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees. They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs."

Tenten knew this song by memory; it was after all her favorite song. And sung by her favorite band All Time Low, baby. She started singing along, and then she remembered there is a part where Juliet Simms sings alone, a solo. A girl solo, she got an idea.

"(Sasuke) Now this place seems familiar to him.  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin.  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs, left him dying to get in."

"(Neji) Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling, I'm calling at night.  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy, it seems.  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Someone's getting married," Ino said in a sing-a-song voice.

"Oh, shut it." Tenten snapped back.

"(Sasuke) Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff. Who could deny these butterflies? They're filling his gut."

"Such a nonbeliever Saku-chan, such a shame." Hinata joked around, Sakura gave her a slight punch in the arm.

"(Neji) Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces. He pleads, though he tries, but he's only denied. Now he's dying to get inside."

"(All) Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"(Sasuke) The neighbors said she moved away. Funny how it rained all day. I didn't think much of it then, but it's starting to all make sense."

"(Neji) Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor. To find my whomever, who ever she may be."

Tenten knew it was next, so she just started to walk forward. All the girls looked at her with a weird look on their faces. Tenten turned on her microphone and started to sing before Neji opened his mouth.

"(Tenten) I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible.  
I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me."

Neji looked back and smiled at her, he extended his arm her way and she took his hand with no trouble. She never stopped singing.

"(Tenten) I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt. Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair and out of my mind. Keeping an eye on the world, so many thousands of feet off the ground. I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head."

"(Neji) Well, I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home..."

The crowd went crazy, and Neji had to speak so he raised his hand. Everybody knew what that meant, 'be quiet'.

"I would like to thank Tenten from the band 'Sour Candy' for filling in the girl solo. It would have been embarrassing for one of us to do it. Thanks Tenten." Neji thanked her with a kiss in the cheek, he knew if he kissed her in the mouth he would have gotten his ass kicked later.

"You're welcome. I guess is our turn to sing now. You may leave _our_ stage." Neji smirked at this, and signal the guys to leave. "Girls, come out!" Tenten shouted and the girls ran to the stage. "Okay, so we are 'Sour Candy' and the song we are doing first is going to be 'Thinking of You' by the awesome Katy Perry. Hope you guys like it."

"(Tenten) Comparisons are easily done,  
Once you've had a taste of perfection,  
Like an apple hanging from a tree,  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed."

"I've heard this song before," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke said after. Of course he had, Sakura showed it to him two or three weeks before they broke up. She said it reminded her of him when he left two years for transfer student program. Just after he left he realized that he was in love with Sakura. So hearing this song was breaking his heart.

"(Sakura) You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know."

"(Tenten & Sakura) 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you."

"(Hinata & Ino) Thinking of you, thinking of you." (They are singing in the background, Ino and Hinata.)

"(Tenten & Sakura) Thinking of you, what you would do.  
If you were the one who was spending the night."

"(Hinata & Ino) Spending the night, spending the night."

"(Tenten) Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes."

Tenten looked down remembering Neji's eyes, she looked up and she looked at a window. There was a full moon tonight, and it was right outside that window. Staring down at Tenten, just like Neji's eyes.

"(Sakura?) You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter,  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center,  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test."

"(Tenten) He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself"

Neji remember after they broke up, Tenten was so upset she went with Kiba for support. They ended up kissing in front of Neji. That for him was the worst day of his life.

"(Tenten & Sakura) 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you."

"(Hinata & Ino) Thinking of you, thinking of you." (They are singing in the background Ino and Hinata.)

"(Tenten & Sakura) Thinking of you, what you would do.  
If you were the one who was spending the night."

"(Hinata & Ino) Spending the night, spending the night."

"(Tenten) Oh, I wish that I was looking into your.  
You're the best, and yes, I do regret,  
How I could let myself let you go,  
Now, now the lessons learned,  
I touched it, I was burned,  
Oh, I think you should know!"

"(Tenten & Sakura) 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you."

"(Hinata & Ino) Thinking of you, thinking of you." (They are singing in the background Ino and Hinata.)

"(Tenten & Sakura) Thinking of you, what you would do.  
If you were the one who was spending the night."

"(Hinata & Ino) Spending the night, spending the night."

"(Tenten) Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes, your eyes,  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes."

"(Sakura) Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?"

"(Tenten) Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay."

"Thank you!!" all the girls shouted to their microphones, jumping up and down. They left the stage in a hurry to change and get ready. The announcer said there was going to be a ten minute break but some of the bands that got to the semi-finals the day before would play so the finalist could rest.

"That was awesome!!!" Ino shouted jumping in the sofa.

"Yeah, it came out great. I'm so proud of you guys." Tenten went and got all the girls and they group hugged.

"Are we interrupting something?" they all heard Sasuke's voice ask. They stopped hugging and giggled.

"Hey guys, nice song." Ino said arm locking with Tenten. "If it wasn't for Tennie over here you guys would have made a fool out of yourselves."

"Yeah, we thanked her for that already," Naruto said sitting down in one of the sofas.

"What song are you guys doing for the rock song?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Our song too, hope you guys like it," Hinata shyly said sitting next to Naruto.

"The song you just did was awesome," Shikamaru gave the girls thumbs up from the floor, where he was laying down.

"Thanks," Ino sat next to him, resting her back on the sofa.

"Hey Sakura can I talk to you for a second?" Sasuke asked her gesturing the door. The said girl nodded.

"I'll be back." And saying that they left the dressing room.

"I wonder if he's gonna ask her out again," Tenten wondered sitting down in the sofa in front of the one were Naruto and Hinata were sitting at.

"He's not gonna get the balls," Neji told her sitting next to her.

"Huh, well he should strap on a pair." She crossed her arms as everyone laughed. "He should."

"It's Sasuke we are talking about Tenten, come on." Naruto said standing up and peeking through the door.

"That is so rude," Ino smacked Naruto in the head and stood next to him peeking like he was.

"The gossip queen saying something is wrong. Shocking," Tenten laughed at her own comment.

"Shhh, this might be interesting." Ino whispered with her index finger on top of her mouth.

-

This is what was really going on.

"Um, what did you want me for, Sasuke?" Sakura innocently asked.

"I wanted to wait later, but I think you should have this now," he said with his hand in his pocket. Then he took something out. "Here, this is for you."

Sakura's eyes opened wide, Sasuke hanged the necklace in front of her, smirking.

"How did you… Who told… What…" Sasuke chuckled.

"Just say, 'Thank you, Sasuke-kun' I'll be more than happy."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," Sakura grabbed the necklace and hugged Sasuke, he blushed slightly but it was noticeable.

"You're welcome, let's go back. Before they wonder why did we take so long, okay?"

"Mhhmm," Sakura giggled. "Sasuke, can you do me a favor?" Sasuke turned around to face Sakura and nodded. "Can you put it on?" she showed him the necklace, the one she wanted from the antique store.

"Yeah," he said taking the necklace of her hands, and signaling her to turn around, she did what she was told. He putted the necklace around her neck and secured it. "Okay, done." Sakura spun around to face Sasuke, thinking he had moved away, but to her luck they were now just centimeters away from each other.

"Um," Sakura tried to say something but nothing came out. Then she notice Sasuke kept on getting closer, until there was no space between their mouths. Yes my friends, they are kissing.

-

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!" Ino kept repeating over and over again.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, a little freaked out by Ino.

"THEYY ARE KISSING!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?" everyone stood up and peeked through the door.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ino quieted everyone down, but everyone kept on looking.

"Wow, he got the balls to ask her out!" Naruto said amazed.

"Some people here should do the same," Tenten said with heavy sarcasm.

"They're coming back! Back to normal positions!" Ino signaled everyone to their places. They all sat the way they were before. Naruto and Hinata in one of the sofas, Tenten and Neji in the other, and Shikamaru in the floor with Ino.

"You're back, finally Saku-chan!" Ino said giggling.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, Shika told me a joke! Yeah, a joke. Right guys?" Ino looked around desperately.

"Yeah! It was funny Shikamaru, haha." Naruto followed Ino's plan.

"Yeah, what was the joke?" Sasuke asked doubting his friends.

"Tell them Shikamaru!" Tenten encouraged.

"Okay… um… Why did the teacher cross the road?"

"I don't know, why?" Sakura answered.

"To go to school." He replied lazily. Everyone laughed, fake laugh of course.

"See, funny shit!" Naruto 'laughed'.

"Aha, funny." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So, does Sasuke's lips still taste like lemon?" Tenten asked leaving everyone wide eyed, Tenten started to chuckle.

"Wha… What do… do you… mean?" Sakura stuttered nervously.

"Oh baby you know what I mean," Tenten winked at Sakura making Ino and Hinata laugh.

"Tenten!" Sakura smacked Tenten in the head.

"You do know what I mean." Tenten touched her head to see if there was any blood.

"Calm down I didn't hit you that hard," Sakura sat down next to Naruto, leaving him between her and Hinata.

"What are we gonna do? We still have, 6 minutes," Neji said looking at his watch.

"6 minutes? Ugh, time goes by so slowly," Tenten leaned back closing her eyes.

"Ha, like the Madonna song, 'time goes by, so slowly, time goes by so slowly.'" Ino sang the song laying down on the floor moving her feet at the beat.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but yes."

"I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare!" Naruto suggested. Everybody looked at him, remembering the '7 minutes in hell' incident.

"That is-" Sakura started to say.

"An excellent idea!" Tenten finished for her.

"I was actually gonna say, 'stupid idea' but that works too." She crossed her arms.

"Okay, let's make a circle." And they did, they all sat on the floor this way. Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto.

"Okay, we need a bottle." Naruto said looking around.

"I got one in my bag," Ino said standing up and getting the water bottle. "Here"

"Okay, since I had the idea I'll spin the bottle!" Naruto spun the bottle really hard, so it took long to stop. It landed on Ino.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, your dares are stupid."

"HEYY! Anyway, who told you guys that we '_cheated_' on all of you?"

"You _should_ know," they all replied.

"Come on, answer. That's the rules!" Naruto insisted.

"Fine, no one told us, we over heard a group of girls talking about you guys. Of course knowing that they were talking about our boyfriend we had to hear. So, it wasn't so pretty when we realized what they were talking about. That is what happened."

"So, just because you _over heard_ some girls talking about us you _break up_ with us?" Shikamaru asked Ino, Ino shook her head.

"They were saying about the _fun night_ they spent with you guys, how _good_ Shikamaru kisses," Ino said rolling her eyes.

"How _wonderful_ Sasuke was when we were in the closet," Sakura said after.

"How _incredible_ Neji's voice is when he sings to your ear," Tenten said crossing her arms after hitting Neji in the arm.

"And how Naruto's hugs are the _best_." Hinata finished.

"What?! We never did that? Who are those girls anyway?"

"We don't know them, one of them had red hair," Sakura confirmed grabbing her necklace.

"The one talking about Shika had dirty blonde hair," Ino said looking at her own.

"The one talking about Naruto had purple hair," Hinata said fixing the flower she had in her hair.

"And the slut who was talking about Minnie here had dark pink hair." Tenten pointed at Neji.

"Well, we don't know anyone with those hair descriptions." Neji said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Outside, this is a stupid game." And as he said that he just slammed the door on his way out, leaving everyone speechless. After a few minutes of silence Tenten was the one who broke it. "I'll get him, he's just being childish." Tenten stood up and walked out the door. She looked for Neji but he was nowhere to be found. "Neji, where are you? Stop being a baby and show yourself."

"I'm right in front of you," Tenten walked to a dark hallway, where she heard Neji's voice come from. "You know I hate dark, small places."

"Listen to my voice and come where I am."

"Ha, like that's easy…"

"Just do what I say, and stop whining."Tenten walked closer to the end of the hallway, trying to follow Neji's voice. She was scared, she was afraid of the dark. She walked with her arms extended in front of her so she would feel something before she bumps into it.

"Okay you're getting closer, closer, closer…"

"Shut up," she whined. She continued walking until she felt something hard. It had to be a wall.

"Stop touching me, or I'm calling child services." Neji's voice startled her.

"Ugh, shut up. I thought you were a wall. You've been working out, haven't you?"

"You noticed? I'm flattered." Tenten chuckled.

"Okay, now down to business, why did you leave all of a sudden?" she asked him, not sure how close or far she was from him.

"Because I can't believe you believed some gossip you heard, you are not the type that believes in gossip. Not even when it's true. And why didn't you ask me about it? Didn't that come to your head, you know to ask me? No it didn't, did it? I don't even know someone with pink hair besides Sakura. And I would not do anything with Sakura, Sasuke would kick my ass anyway. And you are the only girl I have eyes for, but it seems you forgot that already. This is ridiculous Tenten, how can you do this to me. Have you noticed this is the longest I've spoken? I've never talked for this long! This is not even-" he was cut off by a kiss on his cheek, Tenten thought it was his mouth but missed.

"Neji, that was really odd of you, to speak for that long. The longest sentence I've ever heard you say is 'the square root of Pi is 1.772455923288362.' and if it wasn't for you, I would never know Pi could have a square root."

"Well, I'm glad to let you know. I can't believe you remembered the square root of Pi."

"Yeah me neither." Tenten smiled, looking up trying to find Neji's face. She felt him get closer to her, her heart was beating faster every second. Their lips got closer and closer.

"Tenten, Neji, guys it's time to start!" they both separated immediately blushing as hard as possible. They started to walk to the way they got in.

"Ugh, finally out of this stupid, dark hallway," Tenten muttered and Neji chuckled.

"Guys, hurry the show's starting!" Ino hurried them, stomping her feet.

"We're coming, Mom…" Tenten joked. They all walked to the wings of the stage, ready to be called. The boys were first. Once the announcer called them out, they were out of the girls' sight.

"Hey, we are back. Now, I know you know this song so there is no reason to say the name." Sasuke said to the microphone standing next to Neji. They each had a microphone but they stood together as in they were doing a duet.

"(Sasuke) If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread,  
The web I spin for you."

"If you only knew? Not a bad pick boys, but ours is a little better," Tenten said winking at the girls. They all went back to the dressing room and changed into their clothes for the next song.

"(Naruto) If you only knew,  
I'd sacrifice my beating,  
Heart before I lose you."

"(Shikamaru) I still hold onto the letters,  
You returned,  
I swear I've lived and learned."

The girls could still listen to the song, so they sang along the chorus. They all fixed their hair so it wouldn't look the same. It wasn't Forties style anymore.

"(Neji) It's 4:03 and I can't sleep,  
Without you next to me,

I toss and turn like the sea,  
If I drown tonight, bring me,  
Back to life,  
Breathe your breath in me,  
The only thing that I still believe,  
In is you, if you only knew."

"(Sasuke) If you only knew,  
How many times I counted,  
All the words that went wrong."

"Uh, you should know, Sasuke. A lot of things you said went wrong," Sakura said to herself, as they walked back to the wings. They all stood watching the boys perform.

"(Neji) If you only knew,  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone,  
I don't regret any days I,  
Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent."

"(All) It's 4:03 and I can't sleep,  
Without you next to me I,  
Toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight, bring me,  
Back to life,  
Breathe your breath in me,  
The only thing that I still believe,  
In is you, if you only knew."

"(Neji) If you only knew,  
I still hold onto the letters,  
You returned,  
You help me live and learn."

"(All) It's 4:03 and I can't sleep,  
Without you next to me I,  
Toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight, bring me,  
Back to life,  
Breathe your breath in me."

"(Neji) The only thing that I still believe,  
In is you, believe in is you,  
I still believe in you,  
Oh, if you only knew."

"Then again, I do know that you do believe in me, not like I didn't believe in you," Tenten whispered, knowing that she was wrong. Neji did not lie, she just felt in shock and disappointment after hearing what the girls had said. She fell for the prank those girls where trying to play with them. They all did.

"Tenten, Tenten, we're up!" Hinata shook Tenten, she blinked a couple of times before being completely aware of where she was. It was their turn. The nerves were rising, butterflies got I her stomach. They all walked out on stage, ready for action. Tenten walked to the front of the stage, she looked at the crowd. She got her microphone and after a few minutes of silence she spoke.

"First, I would like to make an announcement. Neji, can you please come here for a minute?" the girls were clueless of Tenten's plan or what the hell she was doing. Neji walked to the stage, and headed next to Tenten.

"_Oh, what are you doing, Tenten?" _Neji wondered.

* * *

**Review, :)**


	6. War is Over

I'm FINALLY done with this story. I'm happy with the ending. I hope you like it too. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Thank you for all your coments and support. I had a alot of stress trying to finish this story, and with summer almost over I knew I had to finish it. So, here it is. The last chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters or songs mentioned in this fanfiction. This was for just for fun.

-Lalie-chan.

* * *

Chapter Six: War is Over.

"First, I would like to make an announcement. Neji, can you please come here for a minute?" the girls were clueless of Tenten's plan or what the hell she was doing. Neji walked to the stage, and headed next to Tenten.

"_Oh, what are you doing, Tenten?" _Neji wondered.

"Um, how do I start? Neji, I realized that everything whatever her name was told us about all of you was, well, not true. I might be the only one to figure this out, and I want to say this in front of everyone here in this crowd… I'm sorry, for everything. For not believing you, and for… for… acting the way I acted." Tenten said looking down at the floor. Neji couldn't believe what he had just heard. Tenten was actually apologizing. He couldn't be happier, but there was still some sadness in him too.

"I… I don't understand…" He whispered. Tenten looked at him confused, and the rest of the girls and boys were in shock of what was going on.

"What don't you understand? I'm apologizing here, you know." Tenten shook her head and turned around, faced the crowd and said, "We should get started. Um, you can leave now Neji…" Neji did as he was told, and left the stage. "Hmm, so we should probably get started. We are singing 'Fall to Pieces' by the wonderful Avril Lavigne. Here we go…"

"(Tenten) I looked away  
then I looked back at you,  
You tried to say  
the things that you can't undo."

"(Ino) If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through."

Ino sang with sarcasm in her voice, laughing a little as she heard the lyrics she was singing. Shikamaru noticed and whispered something under his breath.

"(Tenten) Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all."

"(All) And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it."

"(Tenten) 'Cause I'm in love with you."

Tenten smiled and looked down. She grabbed the microphone with both hands and giggled.

"(Sakura) You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again."

"(Hinata) Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms."

"(All) And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it"

"(Sakura) 'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means."

Sakura walked over to Tenten and sang next to her. Then Tenten took the lead. The boys were all listening closely to the lyrics and the message the girls were trying to send them. They got it.

"(Tenten) Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything. Everything!"

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you."

"(All) I don't wanna talk about it.  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
And I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you."

"(Tenten) I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you."

"Well, this was all for now. Thank you for listening!" Tenten shouted through the microphone and they all left the stage. The judges had to count the points to see who the winning band was. Both bands had to go backstage to their dressing room.

"Do you think we are gonna win?" Ino asked playing with her hair.

"You know, I don't even know anymore. We could win, but the boys could win too. We have to admit they are good too and they have done this for a long time and won the first time they competed," Tenten said sitting down on the sofa, closing her eyes for some rest.

"It's a 50/50 chance, and we have next year," Sakura stated crossing her arms.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be a college freshman still trying to win a Battle of the Bands. I have goals you know," Hinata commented right after.

"Hinata is right, this was a one in a life time experience. We are never gonna do this again. We got into this whole band thing to get back at the boys, and we now know that what does girls said just got in our heads and wasn't real. If we win, I know I am not getting the satisfaction I was getting before I knew the truth," Tenten explained opening her eyes, looking at each girl. They all just realized that Tenten was right. Winning at this point was worthless. They knew it meant more to the guys than to them.

"But if, per say, we win. It wouldn't feel bad either. And we would show the boys that we can rock too," Ino spoke with wise words.

"It would be nice if we win…" Sakura whispered.

"Then what are we waiting for! We can't give up now! Ino shouted raising her drum sticks. "I didn't take drum lessons for nothing, right?"

They all laughed at the comment.

"Girls, don't you feel like something's missing?" Hinata asked.

"They guys! They're usually always in our dressing room. No wonder it's so calm and peaceful. Naruto isn't here screaming like a psycho," Tenten giggled.

"I guess they are in their own dressing room. I wonder how they're taking this situation. We did leave them thinking with our song," Ino said thoughtfully.

"I wonder if they are really trying to get the meaning of all our songs," Tenten wondered walking up to the mirror and giving her make-up a touch-up.

* * *

"The first song they did was 'The Reason', right?" Sasuke asked writing stuff down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, then the second one was 'Won't go Home Without You'. Tenten must have picked it for a reason," Neji answered listening to something in his iPod.

"Umm, 'Teenagers' doesn't matter, right?" Naruto asked sitting upside down on the sofa.

"No, but 'Thinking of You' is one of the most important." Shikamaru held his thinking pose. The boys were having a hard time getting the meaning of all the songs the girls played during the Battle of the Bands.

"I GOT IT!" Sasuke shouted raising the piece of paper.

"What? What is it!" All the boys asked in enthusiasm.

"Its-"

"Boys, the scores came in. We need you in stage," the lady with the microphone and clipboard came in and called the boys out. They all sighed, and left the dressing room.

"I'll tell you guys later. It all makes sense now," Sasuke reassured the guys and the all nodded.

"Okay, so the judges have made a decision. I know you are all dying to know who wins, believe me, so am I," the announcer said holding a red envelope that said "War of the Bands" in yellow. "Now, if I can have both bands here with me." Sour Candy got out first waving at their fans and stood to the left of the announcer. After them Connected got out and girls started throwing stuff at them. Bracelets, necklaces, cards, flowers, occasionally a bra or some sort of underwear.

"Alright, so let's open this envelope," the announcer said opening the envelope really slowly.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN THING ALREADY!" Naruto shouted killing the silence.

"Okay, okay. Calm down…" He took the paper out and looked around. "The winner is…"

Everyone was quiet now, waiting. The ones closest to the announcer tried to look at the paper with no success. The crowd started to get anxious. So, finally the announcer did his job.

" 'SOUR CANDY'!"

The girls wouldn't move, they wouldn't talk, they were just in shock.

"Wh-what? W-we wo-won?" Tenten asked. The announcer nodded in response.

"WE WON!" Ino shouted jumping up and down hugging Sakura and making her jump too.

Hinata was shaking Tenten, and telling her that she wasn't dreaming.

"Well, congratulations, I guess we under estimated you. Sorry," Neji walked up to Tenten and shook her hand.

"Uhh, thanks?" she nodded, and then turned to see Hinata, "We won?" she whispered.

"Yes, Tenten. We won, they lost. We are the champions." Hinata giggled a little looking at Tenten's shocked face.

"Wow," she looked up to see Neji giving her a weird expression. "What? I'm just surprised we won."

"Ha, a fifth win wouldn't have been so bad, but I guess you deserved it more."

"Well, in a way we did, but I guess its karma just getting back at you." Tenten grinned, and stepped closer to Neji. She got really close to him, one inch away from his face. He moved a little closer and Tenten moved away. "I guess you're still after me. Sorry, buddy. I'm not falling for you that easily."

"How hard do I have to try?" he asked.

"_Really_ hard." Then she walked away, walked to where her best friends were. "So, we won!"

"YEEEESS, let's go get our price!" Ino ran towards the announcer and the girls followed behind.

"So, your price is a 100,000 dollar check, and a first a recording contract with one of the most prestigious music companies in the whole Fire Country!"

The girls were in true shock. They had just gotten what the boys dreamt about their whole lives. A recording contract. They were excited yes, but they felt guilt in a way.

"Um…" Tenten looked back at the guys, they were all looking down. "_Great, now they're making me feel bad…"_ Tenten sighed and took her microphone. "We can't take the recording contract. It's not our dream, it's theirs," Tenten started talking, looking back at the guys while she spoke. "We can't take it, we just can't. I feel like I'm taking their dream away. It's not right, not fair. So, we keep the money, but the guys keep the recording contract. I hope there isn't a problem with that, after all they have more experience with all the band deal than we do. And we did this for fun, not to make a career. Thank you for all your cheers, and for sticking with us. We really appreciated it." Tenten turned off her microphone and the guys went up to them and thanked them. About a thousand times.

"You guys deserve it, anyway…" Sakura said as they were walking backstage.

"It's still really nice of you to do that. You guys know how much we've wanted a recording contract," Sasuke said putting his arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ino asked elbowing Sakura. She just rolled her eyes at the blonde's action.

"Nothing, Ino. I'm wondering that myself… Sasuke would you care to explain?" Sakura asked him looking up to see his face.

"What? I thought… So…Um…" He moved his arm slowly off Sakura's shoulders, she smiled and kept on walking.

"Oh, Sakura don't leave the poor guy like that! You are so MEAN! Go back and tell him… I don't know, just tell him something!" Ino pushed Sakura back to Sasuke. "There, now bye-bye!"

"Wait, what? Ino! You Pig!" Sakura complained under her breath.

"So…"

"Don't even try."

"Right…"

They both walked in silence, Sakura with her arms crossed, and Sasuke with his hands in his pockets. He kept on glancing at her.

"So, the kiss didn't change anything, did it?" he asked, still looking at her, but constantly looking at the floor.

"I didn't say that. It's just gonna take some time for me to get used to the idea that everything was a _BIG_ mistake and nothing happened between you and Karin. It's just _so_ complicated," she explained. Sakura stopped walking, making Sasuke stop to. She turned around and faced Sasuke. "You have no idea how _hard_ it has been for me not to jump and kiss you every time I see you. But I have to reason, and I say to myself, 'Sakura, you have to see where time takes you.' So, that's what I'm doing. I'm gonna give us some time, and maybe you can make '_us_' happen again."

"Why didn't you just do it? You know, jump up and kiss me. I wouldn't have complained."

"I know you wouldn't have. Sasuke, let's take it slow, okay?" She putted her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Fine, slow. I really hope time is on my side and it goes by quickly," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"GET A ROOM!" Naruto yelled from the dressing room. The rest of the group laughed.

"Naruto, go back inside!" Sasuke yelled back. "Let's go to the dressing room, get your stuff and let's all go celebrate."

"Great idea! Girls, time to PARTY!" Sakura ran into the dressing room and group hugged the girls.

* * *

"Great idea, Ino. Another sleepover. Like the first one wasn't enough…" Tenten complained as she entered her apartment. "And you had to do it in my house. Couldn't it be on yours?"

"No, you are the only one with a mom on a business trip. I don't want my dad on our business. So, come in everyone!" Ino welcomed the boys into Tenten's apartment like if it was her own. Which made Tenten really mad.

"I need to get snacks. I'll be back. Don't destroy the house while I'm gone." Tenten got her keys and started to walk out the door.

"I'll go with you." Tenten turned around and saw Neji behind her.

"Okay. We'll be back!" They both left the apartment, and walked in silence. As they walked down the stairs Neji tried to make conversation several times with no success. Now he knew how Tenten felt. After all he was usually the quiet one and she was the one doing most of the talking. They got to the store and Tenten started picking the snacks, handing them to Neji.

"Hey, Tenten! Great show tonight!" Tenten and Neji turned around to find Kiba smiling and ready to hug Tenten.

"Hey, thanks. Thank you for getting everyone there! Oh, and the shirts were great! The girls loved them," Tenten said, grabbing a pack of sodas. Making it impossible to Kiba to hug her now.

"I made some for the band to, they're all special edition. Yours is lime green, of course."

"You didn't have to, I'll pick them up as soon as possible." Tenten gave him a smile and then glanced at Neji. '_Priceless,'_ she thought. 'Um, we have to go, but it was nice to see you Kiba. Thank you again." Tenten walked over to the cash registers and set down the sodas.

"I can't stand that dog guy," Neji muttered under his breath, but Tenten heard him and laughed.

"Jealous, Hyuga?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Me?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "Of course I am Tenten. He is not good for you, come on. He loves dogs! You hate dogs; your favorite animal is the cat, because of the Chinese zodiac legend. He doesn't know you. He's just stupid," Neji said everything so fast, he left Tenten with her eyes open wide.

"You remembered…" she whispered.

"Ma'am, it's gonna be 20 yen." Tenten quickly looked at the lady at the counter.

"I'll pay," Neji said handing his credit card to the lady.

"What a nice boy, they are hard to find you know ma'am," the woman at the counter said looking at Tenten and then swiped the credit card. "Here you go, and sign here…" Neji did as he was told and then they were off to his car. Tenten got in and looked at her hands. Neji got in the car and looked at Tenten, she was daydreaming as usual.

"Tenten…Tenten…Tenten," Neji called several times, Tenten finally looked up.

"Huh?"

"You dazed off. Are you okay?" he asked turning on the car and started to drive off the store.

"I'm fine… I just… I can't believe you remembered… the story I told you so long ago. I'm just surprised, that's all." Neji smiled at her response.

"Why wouldn't I remember?" he asked looking at the road. Tenten looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just a silly story I told you when we were ten. I though you would forget, we are seventeen now. It's been a long time."

"It wasn't silly for me. That was the first time I ever heard of it, and the way you told me the story… it was like you believed it actually happened. And I think that's when I knew you would be the girl I was gonna be with forever… Well, until now…" Neji sighed as he parked in front of Tenten's apartment building. He left Tenten speechless.

"Forever?" she whispered as he got out of the car. Tears started rolling down Tenten's cheeks. She looked up and got out of the car. "Neji, wait!"

Neji turned around and saw Tenten smiling with tears in her eyes.

"If you say I'm supposed to be with you forever, why don't you try harder?"

"I am trying Tenten, harder than you think. You have to understand that I'm new at these things… You are the first real girlfriend that I've had. The first girl that actually turned me down… twice. You are different, and that is what I love about you. I love everything about you. Tenten, I love _you_."

Tenten was I awe, that was the first time he's ever said he loved her.

"You… love… me?" Tenten got closer to him, more tears on her eyes now. "Neji, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that…" Tenten leaned over and kissed him. Neji was surprised at first, but then just smiled at the kiss.

"Tenten I have something to give you," Neji said checking his back pocket taking something out. "I saw this and I thought of you, so I bought it." He held the necklace in front of her face. Tenten smiled and grabbed it.

"Thank you, and can you put it on?" she asked turning around lifting her hair up.

"Sure," he said grabbing the necklace and putting it on Tenten. She turned around and putted her arms around his neck. "You know, I'm gonna get used to this."

"You better," Tenten said getting his hand and walking into her apartment building. They walked up the stairs and got to her apartment. "Should we go in? Or wait a little longer… Believe me, they would want an explanation on why we are so close now. You know how that gets…"

"If we take longer they're gonna start to wonder why we never came back. Besides, they won't notice anything," Neji got Tenten's key and opened the door to find the living room with Sasuke and Sakura watching a movie. Sakura's head on Sasuke's shoulder and holding hands like the couple they were before.

"What's going on here? Where's everyone else?" Tenten asked sitting with Neji in another sofa.

"They are probably making out somewhere in your apartment," Sakura said looking around and then going back to her original position.

"Making out? Isn't it making up?"

"Nope, that was earlier. You guys took forever and I'm starving!" Sakura held her hand as Tenten gave her some chips.

"HELLO, HAPPY PEOPLE!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the living room holding hands with Hinata.

"Someone's happy," Sasuke commented grabbing some chips.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm the happiest man in the world!"

"Does that mean you and Hina-chan are back together?" Tenten asked.

"YES, WE ARE!"

"Naruto, the neighbors are gonna complain. Quiet down," Neji said getting something from a bag.

"Well, they can't stop my happiness! Oh, and Tenten…" Tenten turned around to see Naruto and nodded.

"You might want to check on Ino and Shika. You know how they are…"

"Holy, I forgot about them! Last time they destroyed my room!" Tenten stood up and headed to her room.

"Tenten, but they're together now," Sakura thought for a while.

"That's why…" she hissed.

"OHHHHHHH, I get it. EWWWWWWWWWW."

"EXACTLY!" Tenten walked into her room to find Shikamaru on top of Ino. Luckily both were still with their clothes on, but they didn't seem to notice that Tenten had entered the room. "EEHHHHHMMMM."

"Huh?" Ino looked at the door and saw Tenten tapping her foot. "Oh, hi there. Um, we were just…"

"DONE! Get out! NOW!" Tenten pointed to her door, and both Ino and Shikamaru got out as fast as they could. "Gosh, next thing you know, my place is gonna be the make out point."

Tenten got out of her room and walked back to the living room. She stood there looking at all the happy couples. Then she stopped at Neji, who was staring at the screen. She smiled unconsciously, he always made her smile. Even if she didn't want to, he always found a way to make her smile. Neji turned around and found Tenten staring at him, he smiled back. Neji stood up and walked up to his now girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about how happy everyone is now. This is how it should have been since the beginning. With no bumps along the way… But I guess that's life, and we have to deal with it. Because life sucks, but we'll get over it." Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and walked back to the couch. All four couples watched the movie in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a good silence. A silence they all needed after all the fighting. Now, they were all happy. The war was over… for now anyway.

* * *

Thank you all! Review!


End file.
